


A Kiss As A Reward

by r4gz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Kinda, beau in jail, critical role spoliers, gets a kiss as a reward, yasha breaks her out, yasha is really fucking strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: watching/listening to CRS2E2, and thought that it would be good if Yasha showed up and broke Beau out of jail (if the rolls were different and she didn't get to leave) so here we are.





	A Kiss As A Reward

I sighed, banging my head against the brick wall. "Never helping anyone ever again." I mumbled to myself. This city was crazy! A monster shows up, me and (friends I guess you could call us) kill said monster, and yet we get arrested and are under investigation? Fine! Next time a crazy monster appears, i'm running in the opposite direction. 

Moans and groans filled my cell, echoing around me. "Shut up! People are trying to sleep." I yell over my shoulder, my eyes closed. The moans and groans just get louder. I bang the brick wall a bit harder, trying to drown the sounds. I bite my lip as I feel a throb on my side. I stop banging on the wall and look down, seeing a big black and blue bruise starting to form. "Greeeeaaattt." I groan, resting my head against the wall.

"You know that's not great for your health right?" I hear behind me. I sigh, turning around. There, standing with arms crossed, on the other side of the bars is Yasha. 

"Yaaaasssshaaa!" I say, a blush no doubt on my cheeks. "I thought you vanished." I pouted, my bottom lip sticking out. She sighs, rolling her eyes I think, "Well I saw Molly going into the Inn, so I figured i'd come bust you out." She tells me, uncrossing her arms and wrapping her glorious hands around the jail bars. With a simple pull, she makes a hole in the jail cell to let me out.

I smile, stepping out of the cell. I hop up, being super tiny compared to her, and peck her on the lips. "Your reward for busting me out." I tell her, walking stealthy out of the jail. I hear Yasha mutter something, before following after me.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this happened. :) sad Ashley isn't in todays Ep :/
> 
> til next time


End file.
